Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle radiator.
Description of Related Art
piston to a driving wheel by ejecting mixed air of fuel and air into an engine cylinder and has a cooling apparatus such as a water jacket in order for an engine that obtains an output by explosion to cool a high heat by explosion, and a radiator performs a function that cools again a coolant, having circulated the water jacket.
Radiators having such a function are classified into an air-cooled method and a water-cooled method according to a cooling method and are classified into a cross-flow radiator and a down-flow radiator according to a configuration form.
The cross-flow radiator and the down-flow radiator that are classified according to a configuration form are determined according to a flow direction of a coolant, and in a radiator according to the conventional art, an inlet tank and an outlet tank in which a coolant is injected and exhausted are separately disposed, tubes that connect the inlet tank and the outlet tank are mounted to stack and thus a coolant is flowed, and the radiator has a structure that cools a coolant that is flowed through heat exchange with outdoor air.
Here, in the cross-flow radiator, as the inlet tank and the outlet tank are disposed at the left side and the right side, tubes are mounted to laterally stack and thus a coolant is cooled while laterally circulating.
In the down-flow radiator, as inlet and outlet tanks are vertically disposed, tubes that connect each tank are mounted to stack in a vertical direction and thus a coolant is cooled while circulating in a vertical direction.
A radiator formed in this way is disposed at the front side in an engine compartment of a vehicle so that cold outdoor air that is injected while traveling and a coolant exchange a heat.
Nowadays, an intercooler that cools and supplies air that is compressed in a turbine of a turbocharger that is applied to improve an output of an engine to the engine is applied.
Such an intercooler is classified into an air-cooled method or a water-cooled method, and in order to improve fuel consumption by improvement of a cooling performance and improvement of a turbo rack, application of the water-cooled method rather than the air-cooled method increases.
In an intercooler to which a water-cooled method is applied, a coolant that is cooled through an intercooler radiator separate from a radiator that supplies a coolant to an engine is injected and thus compressed air is cooled.
However, the foregoing conventional vehicle radiators are formed with an engine radiator and an intercooler radiator, respectively, and at the front side of the vehicle, as the engine radiator and the intercooler radiator are applied parallel at the front side or the rear side, in a small and narrow engine compartment in which package is enlarged, there is a problem that a restriction of installation space occurs.
Further, as space between a back beam and an engine compartment reduces, a collision performance is deteriorated, and heights of tubes and heat diffusion fins of each radiator are different and thus when outdoor air that is injected into the front side of the vehicle passes through each radiator, ventilation resistance is excessively formed and thus there is a problem that a heat releasing performance of the radiator is deteriorated.
Further, when a heat releasing performance of the radiator is deteriorated, a coolant cannot be cooled to a request temperature and thus entire cooling efficiency is deteriorated, and as a coolant in which cooling is appropriately performed is supplied to an engine and an intercooler, the engine and the intercooler cannot be appropriately cooled and thus there is a problem that an entire cooling performance of the vehicle is deteriorated.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.